War for Ash
by BookPrincess32
Summary: Ash's female travelling companions all have one thing in common- they are all in love with Ash Ketchum. However, when they realized the others felt the same, they decided they would do anything just to claim victory over the young trainer's heart. The boarding school Ash is going to would now be serving as the battlefield for the 'War for Ash' to begin. Hilarity Ensues.
1. Beginning of War

**BP: I know I should be concentrating on my PAL Series stories, but this is an idea I can't help but get when reading some of the fanfics. Who knows, I might even do a Danganronpa version of it if I have the time.**

 **This is more a relaxing, humorous fic rather than anything serious and dark like the original PAL fanfics. This fic would be written in the purpose of having my muse return to me so I can write my PAL Chronicles and Dark Chronicles.**

 **The school featured here takes inspiration from the schools featured in Danganronpa, High School Story and elements of training to be Hunters taken from a previous story.**

Ash's former female travelling companions, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena were at the living room of Ash's house, waiting for him to come home from Kalos. Especially Serena, who said she was on the plane to Hoenn, but had decided to visit him as a surprise.

Unknown to each other, each of them had the same reason to visit Ash.

* * *

Misty wasn't a person you would consider sweet and optimistic. In fact, her temper had always gotten the better of her- and she herself knew it.

When Misty first met Ash, she thought he was an incompetent idiot who fried her bike. Even so, the reason she was following him around because of her bike felt unconvincing even to her own ears all the way back then.

She was glad she had followed him for it was the times spent with Ash that she got to find out what she had wanted for herself and how she got her moments with Ash, such as dancing with Ash during the Summer Festival at Maiden's Peak. At that moment when they held hands, she had felt a connection, though she was unsure if Ash had felt the same.

Misty had hoped he had felt the same way for her when a Gym Leader named Rudy started courting her. She was almost sure he didn't seem very happy when Rudy declared that he was dedicating the battle to her, who saved his sister and captured his heart.

However, her travels with Ash ended when her bicycle was repaired, taking away her only excuse of travelling with him. Furthermore, her sisters were going on a world tour, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stay with Ash since she was needed to take over the Gym, otherwise it would be shut down if left unattended. She had given him her handkerchief, hoping he would know the significance of it.

Misty was delighted to meet Ash again in Hoenn, but was inwardly jealous of his new female travelling companion, May. Her travel led to the incident that happened during the Togepi Festival, which culminated in her leaving her newly evolved Togetic in Mirage Kingdom to protect the other Togepi in the Togepi Paradise from people like Hansen.

She inwardly wished she could continue travelling with them and try to keep May at bay, but knew she had her Gym to take care of and with a heavy heart, she left for Cerulean City once more after her adventure in Mirage Kingdom.

Misty felt drawn towards Ash through all the times they spent together and thinking back, she could only come to one conclusion. She was in love with Ash Ketchum.

With her sisters finally agreeing to take over the Cerulean Gym and allowing her to seek out what she wants, she is here in Ash's house, waiting for him to come home so she could confess to him.

* * *

May was at first, someone who did not know what she had wanted. In fact, she started her journey as an excuse to travel rather than having a liking for Pokémon.

With no idea how to start, she had decided to follow Ash, figuring that she might as well ensure she would have some company in her travels and was delighted when he had agreed. She finally found what she wanted in the form of Pokémon Contests when she had watched a Pokémon Contest in Rustboro City and a Coordinator named Janet kindly told them how Pokémon Contests work.

Having been fascinated by the concept of Pokémon Contests, she had decided she would dedicate herself to being a Pokémon Coordinator. She was pleasantly surprise when Ash was the first to express his unconditional support of her, and telling her he would do whatever it takes to help.

When she lost the Rubello Town Pokémon Contest, Ash was the one to find and comforted her, sitting next to her on the bench to cheer her up, even patting her Bulbasaur on the head. May had noted that his tone was both kind and compassionate, where he even stated that he doesn't blame her for yelling at him when they were arguing about Contests and Gym battles prior.

May knew how compassionate Ash can be as when she lost the Hoenn Grand Festival Ash had offered her a vanilla ice cream cone, saying he thought she may have wanted dessert. In fact, this was further proven when she was worrying about the Mulberry City Pokémon Contest, Ash had volunteered right away, saying he would be happy to help her train. He had kept his promise by finishing his food quickly and telling her he was right behind her when she asked if he wanted to train after she was provoked by Harley.

At that moment, she knew Ash was a very good friend, willing to do anything for her just to see her grow into her journey. In fact, she was delighted that the Terracotta Contest was a tie, as it allowed them to share two halves of a Ribbon. To her, it was like she completed him…or so she likes to think, as the ribbon had reminded her of Ash's encouragement, and how this had saved her numerous times during her journey in Johto.

When she visited his home, she was delighted to see that he had placed the wooden Teddiursa doll she had given him among the objects he had on display in his room, and hoped it meant that Ash liked it.

May could safely admit that she would give more than her friendship to Ash. She would gladly give her love to him.

* * *

Dawn wasn't like May. Unlike her, she knew from the very beginning that she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps with the goal to be a Top Coordinator. In fact, she had left home with the very first Ribbon her mother won as a good luck charm.

She had decided to travel with Ash and Brock, reasoning that their experience would likely be helpful to her in her journey. Furthermore, it was more fun to travel with friends than doing it alone.

Dawn could tell Ash appreciates her efforts to cheer him on during Gym matches. For instance, when he was about to battle Roark again, she had decided to wear a cheerleader outfit to cheer him on alongside her Pokémon. She noticed when he saw her in her outfit, he had a grin and thanked her, showing a hint of how it might have been the very thing he needed to find his confidence to win his battle against Roark.

It had been reciprocated by Ash as well. When she lost the Hearthome Contest, Ash had attempted to cheer her up by registering her in the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament. Though she had doubts of doing well, Ash had told her his belief that she would do great and said to try her best in the tournament. Dawn knew Ash probably thought a change of scenery was needed and even gave her a high-five, which was their signature gesture together.

He had even stood up for her when Ursula insulted her when they first met, telling the arrogant Coordinator to her face that she was a much better Coordinator and Trainer than her. In another instance, he had said that she was awesome and was the number one.

During the Daybreak Contest, after the first round, Dawn noticed Ash had ran into the contestant area to tell her that she was awesome and complimented her Pokémon. This was where they shared one of their many high-fives again. Those small gestures from Ash always touched Dawn, knowing she would always have Ash in her corner when times are bad.

Dawn knew that she had attracted quite a lot of attention, such as from Conway and Kenny, the latter being her childhood friend. But neither of them held a candle to Ash. This was because Conway was too creepy in her opinion and Kenny was rather childish with how he often likes to tease her. In fact, she was irritated at how Kenny always calls her Dee Dee in reference to an incident involving a Plusle and Minun when she was a child.

After hearing Ash would be coming back from Kalos, Dawn had decided to visit him to confess her feelings as she felt that she only had one chance to confess her feelings to him, and hoped to let him know she would give everything she had just to make him happy with her.

* * *

Iris had thought Ash was always a little kid when they had first met. It didn't help that the first impression Ash made was to throw a Poké Ball at her after scanning an Axew or that his Pikachu had directly shocked her, as he had struggled to breathe when she hugged him tightly and started cuddling him, not having seen a Pikachu before.

However, the start of the change in her view was when she first witnessed Ash battle Jessie, James and Meowth in order to get Pikachu, Pidove, and Axew back from them. She had even outright stated that and from then on, she had on and off accompanied him on his journey.

Although she had declared that they were not traveling together and took off on her own after the Gym battle at Striaton City, they had inadvertently met again in the Striaton City Pokémon Center as her Axew had started glowing pink.

After the incident at the Dreamyard involving who she knew to be members of Team Rocket, she decided to officially travel with them, as she had felt that having people to watch her back would have been better in case anything similar happening to her Axew were to occur again.

When Team Rocket stole her Axew and Emmy's Druddigon, Iris had attempted to use her senses to find the two Pokémon. She noted while Cilan and Emmy doubted her and thought she went the wrong way, Ash had defended her, saying that because of her senses they would find Axew and Druddigon and even told them that he will believe in Iris before he followed after her. His confidence in her abilities and her bond in Axew made her rethink his maturity, though she would never admit it to his face.

Another time, when the group is working at a daycare, there was a Deino whose trainer has yet to return for it. Iris knew how much Ash was looking forward to his Gym battle had decided to tell Ash and Cilan to go on ahead to Driftveil City first while she waits with Deino, though she dreaded the thought of being without her travelling companions temporarily. However, Ash had reassured Iris that if Deino is her friend then it's also a friend of theirs and had decided to stay with her, as did Cilan. Iris was relieved yet pleased Ash had decided his Gym battle can wait in favour of accompanying her.

Iris smiled as she remembered how adamant she was cheering for Ash during her final Gym battle against Roxie, despite the crowd supporting Roxie. She felt that the beating on drums, coming up with her own cheer, dressing up and painting of hers and Cilan's faces was all worth it just to give Ash an extra boost of confidence. She was overjoyed when he had won, feeling her efforts had paid off.

When she was feeling anxious about her upcoming rematch with Drayden, someone who had curb-stomped her a long time ago, Ash had constantly given her words of encouragement, which helped set her mind at ease, and even cheered her on enthusiastically during the battle.

In return, she had cheered him on to do his best in the Vertress Conference and continued doing so until his battle in the Vertress Conference against Cameron. Even when others think it's a long shot, Iris stated Ash would definitely win and was not regretting her words when he eventually lost.

Although she had declared that she wants to keep traveling with Ash and visit Kanto to learn about the dragons there, she had instead decided to head for Johto to battle Clair in the Blackthorn Gym. After her adventures in Blackthorn City which gained her a new Gible, she had followed a Rayquaza flying in the sky, wondering what adventures await her.

She had kept the flowers he had given her in a special box although they long withered to remind her of Ash's character and inspiring words that had helped her in her travels through Unova.

Eventually, she had heard of the news of Ash returning to Kanto after his adventure in Kalos, and decided that since she was nearby, she should pop over for a visit. She had regretted parting from Ash and knew this was her second chance to accompany him on his travels again. If he decides to settle down, she wouldn't have minded, as long as she was with him.

Iris admitted Ash wasn't just a little kid anymore and felt she had enough regrets already not accompanying him on his journey to Kalos. She was going to get the one thing she wanted- to be Ash's companion once more.

* * *

Serena knew from the moment she met Ash in the Pokémon Summer Camp that he was the only one for her. She had felt this ever since she was a child where Ash had helped bandage her knee injury with his handkerchief, telling her it was a good-luck charm and that the pain would go away. He even told her, "Don't give up till it's over" and helped her up, inadvertently making her fall into his arms in a hug. After pulling away, he had held her hand and led her out of the forest back to the camp.

That very memory stuck to Serena, which was how she recognized him when she saw him on a television news where he leapt off the Prism Tower to rescue Pikachu. That made her decide to begin her journey to find the boy, knowing he might have been the same boy that kindly helped her all those years ago.

Serena was delighted to have finally found him in the Santalune Gym battling Viola, though he didn't really notice her after his loss against Viola, paying more attention to his injured Pokémon. However, he had apologized to her for that after she had returned his backpack to him, and Serena felt that she could let this slide.

After his win against Viola, Serena was ecstatic when Ash had invited her along to travel with them, knowing she would be able to spend more time with the boy she liked since she was a child. He had even remembered her, though he had called her "the girl with the straw hat."

At one point, they had attended the Pokémon Summer Camp hosted by Professor Sycamore, agreeing with each other that it would be as great as the experience they had back in Kanto, they had reached a point where they were required to make a Pokévision video, and that the team with the best Pokévision video would be the day's winner. When she had found an interesting place to shoot their video however, she had accidentally fallen off a cliff. Ash ran after her and attempted to grab her hand to try to stop her from falling, but ended up falling down with her instead. Although he was the one with the twisted ankle, he asked Serena if she was okay instead of worrying about himself. Serena felt it was a chance for her to pay him back for his kindness back in Kanto and helped nurse his injury with a wet cloth.

When her mother showed up at Baa de Mer Ranch as a special coach for the Rhyhorn racer training camp for beginners, and was telling Serena during lunch to practice Rhyhorn racing in order to prepare for her future as a Rhyhorn racer, Ash had noticed that it wasn't what Serena had wanted. Serena knew he was prepared to tell her mother before she herself cut him off, as she wasn't ready to tell her mother about her goal.

After the incident with Team Rocket attempting to steal cheese, her mother had told her it was time for her to go home to train as a professional Rhyhorn racer, but Serena had found the courage to tell her that she wants to be a Pokémon Performer and refused to go home and even stood her ground by challenging her mother to a Rhyhorn race when her mother had argued that Serena would just give up when things become too difficult for her to manage. Her mother agreed, but compromised with a Skiddo race due to her being a professional Rhyhorn racer. Serena managed to win, impressing her mother as the Skiddo Serena was riding was able to sense how strong her dream was. This also allowed her mother to support her in her dream, and even told Serena there will be a Showcase in Coumarine City.

During the Coumarine City festival, Serena had helped Ash with an idea of what gift his Pokémon would like in order to be able to give the special presents to them under the Pledging Tree at sunset. In return for her help, he had given her the blue ribbon he had won for being the millionth visitor to the monorail. The ribbon later became part of her new outfit after her loss at the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase, where Ash had complimented how the ribbon he had given her looked great on her.

Ash's belief in her carried over to her subsequently Showcases, being the only one to go out of his way to cheer her and Eevee when they lost at the Couriway Pokémon Showcase and his support carried over to the Master Class Showcase, where he had chosen to put off his eighth Gym battle until after her performance. When Ash found her after her loss to Aria, he had shown concern for her injured wrist first before encouraging her. This gesture had touched Serena and made her realize her goal was far from over and it was just the first step.

When it was near the end of their journey, Serena was still at a loss of what to do. Ash had suggested the two of them go out together and even took her to a clothing store, showing her an outfit, he'd think she'd like and when he thought she wasn't looking, he had a look of concern on his face. At one point, he decided to battle her and took her hand before dragging her to the battlefield, telling her he wanted to cheer her up and resolve her confusion by having a battle together.

After the battle, he gave her more encouragement, telling her that as long as she had her Pokémon with her, she'll never be alone and that he would always be supporting her in whatever she decides to do. That resolved her confusion and allowed her to decide on the next step she should take on her journey, which was met by him congratulating her for figuring out what her next step and gave her further encouragement.

Before parting, Serena had given Ash a kiss to remember her by, and was inwardly sad that her time with Ash had ended. However, as she landed in Hoenn, she wondered if things could have been different if she stayed with him. This decision led her to take a flight back to Kanto to visit him and to tell him that she had decided on staying with him longer.

Serena knew that her crush on Ash had developed into love, and had resolved to get the one thing she wanted- a life together with one Ash Ketchum.

* * *

The five girls had come to the same conclusion. They were in love with Ash Ketchum, their former travelling companion. They had also decided that their visit was in the purpose of getting Ash to themselves. It didn't hurt that they had a few people to talk with and get to know while they were waiting.

Unfortunately, they did not know that the others were thinking the exact same thing.

All the girls perked up at once when they heard the door open. "Mum, I'm home!" Ash announced.

"Hey, Ash!" The girls said in unison.

Ash blinked, as he looked at his former female travelling companions (sans Bonnie). What are they all doing here? He plastered on a smile and said, "Hi guys…what are you doing in my house?"

At once, all five of the girls ran up to Ash with a glint in their eyes. "Ash, could we have a-" they girls said simultaneously.

All the girls stopped at the same time and looked at one another, realizing they were about to say the same thing at the same time. Their looks of surprised faded into anger and now they were looking at each other with the utmost hatred in their eyes.

Ash was still oblivious as to what was going on and spoke up, "Erm….is everything okay?"

"Give us a minute, Ash." The girls replied. "We are going to have a talk with one another." With that, they stalked out of the room, leaving Ash alone with his Pikachu.

Ash blinked in confusion and asked Pikachu, "What is going on?"

Pikachu merely shrugged, as a voice called out, "Ash! Are you here?"

"Over here, mum!" Ash called, momentarily forgetting about what he just witnessed.

"Could you come for a second? There's a letter here for you." Delia said.

"Coming!" Ash started towards the source of the voice, pushing his worry aside for now.

* * *

The five girls were storming towards one of the guest rooms, where they could have a private conversation without anyone in the house overhearing. Their faces bore looks of anger and they glared at each other with murderous intent, looking like they were ready to kill each other if needed. They reached the room and slammed the door behind them before facing each other, clearly livid.

"Who do you think you girls are, going after MY Ash?" Misty shouted.

"YOUR ASH?" May screamed. "He is MINE!"

"Oh no, he's NOT!" Dawn yelled. "He belongs to me!"

"What the hell are you talking about, he's MINE!" Iris bellowed.

"No, Ash is mine. So you girls just back off!" Serena shrieked.

All five girls glared at one another, before Misty saying, "How do you girls think you're good enough to be with Ash? I'm definitely the best person to be with him."

All the other girls laughed at Misty's words.

"You? You're so hot-headed and use the mallet when things don't go your way. This screams abusive if you ask me." May snorted. "I on the other hand, at least don't berate him for his appetite."

"Yeah, you join in, which is so unladylike." Dawn scoffed. "At least I don't blame him for the bike damage that his Pikachu did by accident."

"But look at your skirt." Iris pointed out. "You just scream for boys to pay attention to you, which is what Ash doesn't need. I can help Ash loosen up and have fun instead of focusing on battles."

"But you're too wild." Serena pointed out. "I knew him as kids and I got a kiss from Ash."

The girls paused, before grinning as they remembered the event Serena told them about. "Oh really, if I remember correctly you kissed him not the other way round." Misty said.

All five of the girls glared at one another, not willing to back down an inch. They all wanted Ash and they were ready to use their Pokémon or even fight each other physically if it comes to that.

"You know…I know we all want Ash, but standing here and glaring at each other isn't going to accomplish things." Serena finally spoke.

"I agree!" Iris replied. "Why don't we just go back to him and straight out ask who he likes?"

The other girls nodded, and began making their way back to Ash with mixed feelings- hope that he would choose him and dread that he might choose someone else. After all, they only had a twenty percent chance of being chosen by him.

'I don't want to do this…' the girls thought as they saw Ash sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh, hey guys." Ash smiled at them as he read a letter as his mum smiled proudly at him. "I got something to tell you guys."

"What is it, Ash?" They seemed surprised, temporarily forgetting their own intentions.

"I've decided to put a pause to my travels." Ash announced.

"WHAT?" The girls were shocked. Their hopes of accompanying Ash alone to whatever next region he decided to go had been dashed.

"Yeah…" Ash nodded, looking unnerved at their reaction as he read the brochure his mother had provided. "I've decided to accept the offer from a school called the Specialized Institute of the Arts. The prestigious academy in the PAL Region that enrols students based on two criteria: they are at high school age and they are the best experts at what they do. The school has a reputation of graduates being guaranteed success in life, with many of their graduates holding high positions in every field of the professional world."

"Ash's been offered to enrol with the official title of Ultimate Adventurer from all the travels he did around the regions." Delia clapped her hands proudly. "And in a new region too! Perhaps this school would help you broaden your perspectives."

Misty snatched the brochure and read on to see how she could enrol to be with Ash. She widened her eyes as she realized she could enrol as well, but in the Reserve Course, which was specifically catered to talentless students, though an entrance exam is required to be taken in order to attend and how highly competitive it was due to the brand recognition of the school. At that moment, she made a decision.

"I'll come with you." She declared, surprising everyone.

While Ash was beginning to smile at her gratefully knowing he had a friendly face in his upcoming new school, the girls realized Misty's game and shouted, "We'll apply to attend the school too!" There was no way they were going to let Misty have Ash to herself.

"Really?" Ash smiled hopefully, oblivious to the competitive glares they shot at one another.

"Yes! In fact, we'll apply now." And raced out of his house to Professor Oak's lab with such a speed that would have put Sonic the Hedgehog to shame, as they knew he probably has a computer that would allow them to access the Internet and complete an online application to the school. All of them were racing to see who could access the computer and submit their application first.

Back in the house, Ash blinked after their exit, scratching his head in confusion.

"Come Ash, let's pack your stuff. We should prepare early." Delia offered.

Once again, Ash pushed his confusion away in favour of listening to his mother's advice. 'Well, I'm not going to get mixed up in whatever they are involved in.'

* * *

At the airport, Delia hugged Ash again, crushing the air out of him. "I can't believe my baby boy is going to the most prestigious school in all of the Pokémon world!"

"Please, mum…I won't be alone." Ash smiled. "I have my Pokémon, and the girls are with me."

"But I'm so proud of you!" Delia said again. "Remember to write letters."

"Of course, mum." Ash smiled, and wondered how the girls were doing in their entrance exams. Due to the fact that they registered rather late, they only had but a few days to pack their stuff and get to the PAL Region to take the entrance exams.

Unknown to him, in the Entrance Hall of the Specialized Institute of the Arts, everyone could only stare open mouthed as the girls scribbled so fast that their hands are practically a blur, each of them competing to see who could finish the fastest with the most correct answers. One of the examinees even fainted from watching the movements of their hands.

Each of the girls silently glared at one another as they wrote their answers, wanting Ash to direct his congratulations to them when they get full marks for the entrance exam.

'I'll be the one with Ash's congrats!' All the girls thought.

"Fifteen minutes left!" The examiner announced.

The girls looked down to check their answers quickly. To their horror, they had written, "Mrs. Ash Ketchum" all over the exam papers as their thoughts of Ash had unconsciously overtaken their writing answers. They hastily cancelled all the words and started writing the actual answers despite their wrists being sore from all the fast scribbling done earlier.

After handing in their papers, the girls started arguing once more about a certain boy while walking alongside each other towards the entrance of the school.

"The one with Ash's compliments will be me!" Dawn declared.

"No, that would be me, Dee Dee!" Misty refuted.

"Hell no. Those compliments will be directed to me!" Iris screamed.

"No, you dolts! His compliments are too good for the likes of you." May growled. "I on the other hand will have the honour."

"No, his compliments will be mine!" Serena objected, and the girls glared at one another once more, which got them started to punch, kick and scream at one another willing to do anything to refute the others' claims. The examiners tried their best to stop them, but ended up getting beaten to the ground themselves.

They did not notice that everyone else was giving them a wide berth with fear in their eyes, unwilling to be caught in the crossfire of their argument. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, indeed.

All the noise eventually attracted Ash's attention, who was driven to school from the airport via a car that was arranged by the school's principal. After seeing the beaten adults on the ground groaning in agony, he made the right decision for once and decided to walk away, deciding he wasn't going to get involved in that fight.

'I don't even want to know what they are fighting about.' Ash thought, quickly walking away before the girls noticed him.

 **BP: This was something I thought about when reading Ash harem fics, where all the female travelling companions compete over to see who would get Ash for herself. Hence, there might be some OOC in it.**

 **This story is more like a writing block therapy for me as I am currently having writer's block for my original stories and I feel something comedic for a change might do me some good.**

 **The side plot for this fic would be how Ash would develop in this school, though it won't be too focused on as this is more a comedy fic of the girls competing over Ash.**

 **I won't include Alola because I seriously dislike the anime and how Ash had to go back to what is essentially a Pokémon School, which is why I developed a school of my own.**

 **The characters that will be featured in this school are mainly N. Aepic Fael's Genesis Pokemon League members for our upcoming fic, the Genesis Factor and ofc, the PAL Elites would also make their return here. I will also try my best to explain their roles through the story. I will also do my best to see how other Pokémon characters can make their appearance here.**

 **Since I have many ideas for how the girls will compete for Ash's attention, the chapter length may vary, as opposed to a near constant length for my other stories.**

 **Do tell me what you think, since this is really mainly a therapy for my writing block.**


	2. Heaven and Hell

**BP: Well, thanks to writing this at least I have the inspiration to start writing my PAL Chronicles and Dark Chronicles, but due to the length, I'll say it'll take a while before I finish both chapters.**

 **I do want to post both chapters at once so you readers can enjoy them, but since I started school, things have been really busy. My classes are heavier now and there is practically no break from classes since I need the free time to prepare for the next class and my assignment.**

 **I am not sure what pairing to choose, and I am not going to end it in a harem because it sounds too cliché.**

It had been a few days since the girls had found out about their mutual feelings towards Ash, which kickstarted the 'War for Ash'. Their plans to impress or woo Ash had been side-tracked with their need to settle in their new school.

Much to their chagrin, Ash had classes in a completely different building and have been assigned a dorm near that particular building as unlike them, he was in the Main Course. This meant that do not get to see him as much, except at lunch time and after school. Even then, he was usually unavailable due to his schedule being more packed than theirs.

The girls were currently in class, listening to the teacher drone on about the analysis of Shakespeare's play in their Literature class. Inwardly however, they were planning on ways on how they could confess their feelings to Ash and pull ahead of their competition.

Misty was reading a magazine behind her desk on date tips, Serena was sketching a pastry that she planned to bake for Ash, May was daydreaming about the restaurant she can take Ash to, Dawn was mentally listing what dresses she had that she could wear to impress Ash, and Iris was simply daydreaming about her date with Ash, feeling that the best way to take him was out on a wild adventure, such as the roller-coaster or bungee jumping.

School life was especially hard for Iris, as even in the Opelucid Academy she struggled in school, and failed to make any friends or interact with any of the other students at the academy and Iris never felt compatible with the urban city life. But in order to win Ash over, she had to endure this hardship. Luckily this time, she had some acquaintances in the form of the other girls, though she acknowledged that they are her competitors for Ash's love. She placed her head on the table as the teacher talked, before drifting off to sleep.

 _Iris was eating an apple that Ash gave her happily. She felt that they had a good day, with them going to the amusement parks and trying on the most heart-stopping rides such as the roller coaster and even tried on the Haunted House. Iris was so glad that she pretended to be afraid just so she could cling to Ash._

 _Both of them were currently walking down the park, arm-in-arm. Iris knew this was the perfect time to confess her feelings to the 'little kid'. No, not little. He was now a grown boy._

" _Ash, there's something I need to tell you." Iris said, clutching to his arm tighter to get his attention._

" _Oh, I have something to tell you too." Ash replied._

 _Iris's ears perked up when Ash mentioned he had something he wanted to tell her. Did it mean Ash felt the same way as her? Whatever it was, Iris wanted to know. "Really? Do tell."_

" _I am so glad we could be friends. I hope you'll be there for my wedding as well." Ash chirped brightly._

 _Iris's jaw dropped. "What…I…Huh?" She couldn't seem to find the reply to his statement._

" _Didn't I tell you?" Ash said innocently. "I have been dating my boyfriend for years."_

" _WHO? WHO IS-" Iris started to scream, when Steven Stone, the handsome Hoenn Champion floated down to them in his Mega Metagross. Meanwhile, Ash started at him with loving eyes and a goofy smile._

" _Hi, Steven." Ash greeted him as he stopped next to Ash._

" _I'm here, darling." Steven took Ash's hand and kissed it. "Shall we go?"_

 _Ash nodded as Steven led him up on Mega Metagross while Iris stared at the scene in horror, apple dropping on the ground. Iris could only cry as the two of them rode into the sunset with Mega Metagross. She could swear that the Mega Metagross was laughing at her predicament._

"NOOOO!" Iris screamed and stood up. Much to her embarrassment, her classmates are staring at her with amusement in their expressions while the teacher was glaring at her. The other girls were also distracted by her sudden scream, causing them to look at her with shock.

"Iris, what do you mean by 'no'?" The teacher frowned. "Are you daydreaming again? Pay attention!"

Iris sat down, embarrassed as Misty hissed, "You idiot, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Maybe she had a nightmare that she got the wrong present for Christmas." May sniggered.

"I'll tell you later." Iris sighed, as the teacher turned to glare at her, thinking she was talking again.

* * *

"Want to tell us what's that all about, Iris?" Dawn asked as the girls walked towards the cafeteria for lunch.

Iris nodded, as she explained to them that she had a dream where she went on a perfect date with Ash, only for it to end in the most horrifying way where Steven Stone took Ash away.

"Wow…that is tragic." Misty said, knowing she can't take the thought of someone else taking Ash away from her as they queued up in the jet line to get their lunch.

Iris nodded sadly. "I wasn't a happy camper, that's for sure." Memories of the dream hurt Iris' heart, even though it wasn't actually real.

Serena gasped, bringing the girls' attention to her. "Wait, there's something about Iris' dream that we didn't consider!"

"What? The fact that Ash would be taken away by someone else would be terrible? We know that, Serena." Dawn huffed.

"No! Worse!" Serena cried. "In the dream, Ash was taken away by Steven, right?"

Iris nodded, not seeing where Serena was going with this.

"What are you getting at?" Misty said impatiently.

"What if Ash's gay?" Serena yelled, earning stares from the people in the line.

Every girl's expression turned into a horrified one. How could they not have seen this problem? If Ash was gay, then he wouldn't be interested in girls and he'll never fall for one of them. In this case, they can kiss their dreams of happily ever after with Ash goodbye.

"NO! I refuse to accept that!" Misty screeched, causing some people to cover their ears from the sheer volume of her declaration. "I refuse to accept the fact that Ash would never fall for me!"

"Calm down, Misty!" Dawn said, embarrassed at the stares. "It's not even confirmed and even if it is the case, there is nothing we can do about him being gay."

"Like hell! I'll change his sexuality by force if I have to!" Misty clenched her fists. "I'll make him straight with my feminine charms!"

The other girls rolled their eyes. 'Is Misty hallucinating or something?' They thought in unison.

Serena was about to berate Misty, telling her she cannot change people's sexuality by force, when the lunch lady yelled, "Are you going to get your food or not?"

When they looked, they realized there is an empty space in front of them and the people before them had moved away after getting their food. The girls hastily rushed to the stall to get their food, wilting under the glares of the students behind them.

As they took their seats at a shared table, they heard two girls gossiping about the upcoming Celestial Ball that is held for Main Course students only, though Reserve Course students can go if taken by a Main Course student. Iris shushed the group as they listened in to the conversation.

"Wow, he asked you to the Celestial Ball?" A blonde girl asked.

"Yep, asked me a month ago. I want to see what the Ultimate students have prepared as the theme of the ball." A redhead girl squealed.

"What's the Celestial Ball?" Misty blurted out, surprising the two girls. The two girls looked at each other with fear in their eyes, knowing that Misty was the girl who was yelling earlier.

"It's one of the festive events Main Course students hold to let their hairs down. Arceus knows how busy they are when it comes to their studies. They almost don't get a break, so to them this is their way of having fun and at the same time, learn social etiquette." The redhead explained, not looking Misty in the eyes.

"But only Main Course students can go?" Iris frowned.

"That's right. Though us Reserve Course students can go if asked by a Main Course student." The blonde added.

The gleam in the girls' eyes intensified. They just knew this would be a great opportunity to be Ash's date to the Celestial Ball. After all, he likely did not know any of his classmates well enough to ask them, so he'll ask one of them!

But first…they need to establish whether Ash is straight or gay.

* * *

The girls staked out the Main Course building, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on Ash. Rumour was that the Main Course students would leave the building to train their Pokémon or develop their talents in a more natural environment. They felt the rumour was true as they saw some of the Main Course students walking out, talking to each other about their plans for today.

And then they heard the very voice they are looking for.

"Thanks, Phillip! I had a really good time!" Ash said. He was currently wearing the Main Course uniform, which consisted of a black blazer and matching pants, a white button-up collared shirt, navy-blue tie and dark brown lace-up shoes. His Pikachu as always was on his shoulder.

'A really good time?' The girls thought, looking at one another in horror.

"No problem. I had fun too." A brown haired and baby blue eyed boy who must be Phillip replied. He wore the standard Main Course uniform as well, except unlike Ash his tie was scarlet, he wore lace-up boots and had a badge pinned to the left side of his blazer. The five eavesdropping girls were in a panic. What was this Phillip boy and Ash talking about?

"Ash, I was wondering something," Phillip said thoughtfully.

"What is it, Phillip?"

"If you are free, maybe we could..." Phillip was trying hard to speak up, but before he could ask his question, the five girls stepped out of their hiding places.

"Phillip, right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah?" Phillip looked nervous.

"We need to have a talk with you. Now!" May said as Iris and Serena grabbed him and started dragging him away, much to Ash's confusion.

"Let us borrow him for a second, ok Ash?'' Dawn said as she waved at him before following her friends.

Ash stood blinking after them. "What was that about?" he asked Pikachu, who merely shrugged.

Meanwhile, Phillip admitted he had never really been the bravest person in the world, but his time in this school helped him with it and now he was willing to stand up or even fight back. In fact, he had seen more than a fair share of angry women, thanks to his time spent with his female friends. So facing five extremely angry girls was nothing new to him.

As soon as Phillip had been dragged away from Ash to a secluded area, he was picked up from the front of his shirt and slammed against the wall by Misty, who had readied her other arm to pummel him with her mallet. Meanwhile, May had her Blaziken's claws right to his neck, Iris had Emolga ready to electrocute him, Serena had Sylveon tie him down and Dawn had Ambipom whose hands are hovering perilously over his family jewels.

While it was true all five girls were glaring at him with as much hate as they could muster, Phillip was not fazed as he had seen people who are scarier when angry, such as his female friends and knew these girls cannot really do anything to him. Before Phillip could say anything, Iris spoke with her voice laced with venom, "Stay away from Ash."

"What are you talking about?'' Phillip asked, voice laced with sass.

"You heard her, kid." Iris spoke up. Phillip looked ticked off at someone younger than him calling him a kid. "Stay away from Ash. He belongs to us. Understood?"

"What are you even implying?" Phillip glared at them.

"Don't even try to deny it!" Serena said, as her Sylveon tightened her ribbons at her nod. Phillip did not even seem fazed by it, or if he did, he did not show it. "We overheard your conversation from earlier and also your attempt at asking him out. We will not let you take him, so stay away from him, if you know what's good for you."

Dawn had Ambipom use Swift which hit the area next to his crotch, causing Phillip to glare at them even more.

"Are you girls stupid?" Phillip laughed at them, causing them to glare even more. "First of all, I'm not even interested in Ash like that at all. Secondly, I wasn't even going to ask him out."

"Don't lie to us!" Misty screamed. "We heard how you had been 'having fun' with Ash! Confess! What kind of disgusting and perverted things did you do to our innocent and adorable boy?"

"If you must know, I invented a game to make study sessions fun." Phillip rolled his eyes.

"...What?" all five girls asked in unison.

"I said a game to help us to study in a fun way, are you deaf?" Phillip repeated. "We would be quizzed based on various subjects and gain or lose points depending if we answer it correctly or not. Whoever gets the most points by the time the designated time is up wins."

"Then...what were you going to ask him?" Dawn asked, unsure if she could believe Phillip.

"Oh Arceus! Are you guys nosy or what?" Phillip rolled his eyes. "Whatever I was about to ask him, it is none of your business!"

"Why you little…" Misty was about to punch him, only for all five girls and their Pokémon to be electrocuted by some unseen force. Sylveon's ribbons also loosened, allowing Phillip to be free. He smirked as he looked at the slightly charred girls.

"Don't worry, Ash would be fine with us. At least I have this tidbit that you girls are all in love with Ash." With that, he chuckled and walked off. He knew he could use this to blackmail them if they wanted him to never reveal their secret feelings to Ash.

* * *

"At least Phillip isn't a contender." Iris groaned, rubbing her behind where Phillip aimed his electric attacks at.

May nodded. "Indeed. But it still leaves us with a few problems. We still don't know if Ash is gay or not."

"I guess we'll just have to ask him directly." Dawn mentioned, and the other two girls nodded. The five girls found Ash sitting on the bench, presumably waiting for Phillip. However, this time he was not alone.

Sitting next to him was a long black-haired, amethyst-eyed girl with the standard Main Course female uniform, which consisted of a white blouse with a black jacket that had white linings at the wrist area, outer area of the collar that ran down to the bottom of her jacket and the top of the pockets. Her jacket also had the school crest that is emblazoned on the left side of her chest. Her skirt was black with red lines that are drawn in lines that makes the skirt look like it was patterned with black squares that had red linings and the same pattern was seen on the ribbon around her neck area.

Ash looked up at his friends when they approached. "Hi guys. Did something happen with Phillip? Where did he go?"

"'Oh, nothing." Serena lied, plastering a smile on her face. "He went to his dorm to get something." Her face turned serious as she spoke again, "Ash, we need to talk with you."

Ash grew concerned. "About what? Is something wrong?"

The girls shot a look at the girl next to Ash, who shrugged and said, "See you later, Ash." With that, she got up which intimidated the other girls, for she had to be at least six feet tall. She walked off, presumably to somewhere else. The five girls looked around to make sure no one is around and they stood in front of him and looked at him with serious looks on their faces. Ash was starting to get nervous. He felt like he was in an interrogation for a crime.

"Ash, we need to know something very important." Misty said, emphasising on the word very.

"What is it?" Ash asked, looking at each of them apprehensively.

"Which way do you swing?" Iris asked.

"What?" Ash asked, complete confusion in his voice.

"Which way do you swing?" Iris repeated.

Ash didn't understand the question at all. "Do you mean how I swing a baseball bat?"

"No, Ash." Dawn shook her head. "What Iris meant was, what kind of company do you prefer?"

"Could you be a little more specific?" Ash asked, clearly not understanding what they meant. Understanding dawned on Pikachu, but he did not like where they are going with this.

"Do you prefer the company of guys or girls?" May asked.

"Er…both." Ash replied causing the five girls to look at him in surprise and joy. While Ash being bisexual was not exactly what they wanted, it was still better than him being gay, as at least in this scenario, they had a chance.

"Although I might prefer the company of girls because I like your company the most!" Ash said with a smile. If the girls were not overjoyed before, they are certainly over the moon now. Ash had just admitted that not only did he prefer girls, but he enjoyed being accompanied by them the most. Who wouldn't want to hear their love of their lives say that?

However, Ash's next words ended their little moment of happiness, "On the other hand, Brock, Cilan, Clemont and Max were great people to travel with too…"

The five girls exchanged glances, confused by Ash's words. Iris turned back to Ash. "Erm, Ash, what exactly did you mean when you said you preferred our company?''

Ash gave Iris a look that matched her expression. ''Well, you asked if I preferred the company of boys or girls, right? The thing is that while I like to hang out with you girls the most, I still miss the company of my other travelling companions."

The five girls groaned. Ash had misunderstood their question again.

''That's not what we meant, Ash. Hang on a second,'' Misty said and dug into her bag, knowing she had two books that was based on gender sexuality with descriptions on being straight or gay/lesbian she had received from Brock.

"Here's the thing, Ash. Which one do you prefer?" Misty asked as she found the books and opened them up and held it up for Ash to read.

Unfortunately, as she did not check the books beforehand, she ended up showing Ash two pictures, with one having a picture of a man and a woman being intimate with each other, while the other one had a similar picture between two men. In other words, what Misty showed Ash was something they called a porn magazine.

Ash immediately turned red and before he could say anything, a voice said, "What the hell are you doing, showing filth like this in public?"

They turned to see the girl from earlier stalk over to them.

"I'm just letting Ash read this to let him understand sexuality." Misty explained.

"Did you actually read it?" The girl asked, her face expressionless as she took the books from Misty with telekinesis and turning it to let the girls view the pictures Misty was showing Ash.

The girls' faces turned red as Dawn shouted, "MISTY WATERFLOWER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SHOWING TO POOR, INNOCENT ASH?"

If the porn magazine didn't attract the attention of a crowd, Dawn's shout certainly did.

"I'd be careful of what you say if I were you." The girl raised an eyebrow, as they did not notice a crowd gather around them. But she did.

"You little...I really should skin you alive for this!'' May growled at Misty before taking another look at the book with the man and woman. "Actually, this is pretty hot. Could you lend this to me sometime?"

The girl facepalmed, as the crowd whispered what kind of books are these new students reading and how the girls were being perverts. The girls turned beet red upon realizing a crowd was watching.

"What is going on here?" A voice said. The crowd parted to reveal a man with a large and muscular build, dwarfing even the six-foot-tall girl that appeared before them. He had white hair and a full beard with russet brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit, white dress shirt with a matching tie and leather shoes. In other words, he had the look of a rich businessman in his older years.

Ash groaned. First day of school and it looks like he's already in trouble with the principal.

* * *

"Nice going, doofus." Dawn glared at Misty. All five girls were sitting in detention for showing porn to another student, although it belonged to Misty. All of them were currently writing the lines, "I must not show porn in public, or at least must be discreet about it." a thousand times.

Ash and the other girl, whose name was later revealed to be Pakura, served another detention as they were students of the Main Course, but had lighter punishments due to the circumstances they were in.

Ash expressed his unhappiness at being punished as well, but accepted it when the principal sternly told him he should have told them no instead of just trembling at his seat.

While the detention teacher was out, Misty was dialling the number of Brock's home, hoping to reach Brock. Her friend had some serious explanation to do for what had happened that got her in detention.

Forrest eventually picked up, which Misty told her to get Brock. When Brock greeted her with a "Hello?" over the phone, Misty started to demand an explanation.

"Brock, what the hell were you thinking!?" Misty asked her friend and fellow gym leader angrily. "Why did you give me pornographic magazines?"

"Well, you asked me get material to understand more about sexuality, right?" Brock began to explain. "When I got to the bookstore, all of the books left pertaining to that were novels with words on them, no magazine articles on it. Since I still want to get them for you, I thought the best way to do it was to get pictures of them. That way you would still learn about the difference in sexuality! Furthermore, you get some sex education as well. A pretty neat move if you ask me. Right?"

"Neat isn't exactly the word that comes to my mind!" Misty yelled angrily. "Not only did I get assigned a lot of detention for having porn on my person, I probably traumatized poor Ash!"

"What are you talking about, Misty?" Brock asked. "What do you mean, detention and Ash?"

Before Misty could say another word, a voice roared, "MISS WATERFLOWER!", causing Misty's body to freeze up and her eyes to go wide. She slowly looked behind her and saw the detention teacher standing there, looking angrier than anyone had ever seen her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oooooh! She's mad." May said in awe at the teacher.

The teacher immediately pounced on Misty, before saying into the phone, "Miss Waterflower can't speak to you right now because she is going to write a thousand-word essay as to why it is rude to talk in communication devices during detention." and hung up. She then tossed the Pokégear into the drawer, telling her she can have it back once she turned in both the lines and the essay.

"Wonder how Ash is doing in his detention…" Iris mused.

"I suppose he has it worse, since it is the Main Course. He may have gotten less detention, but it may be more intense." Dawn sighed.

* * *

''I'm sorry, Ash. Could you repeat that?'' Pakura said to Ash in the detention classroom, as both of them were enjoying decadent plates of sushi with their classmates. In fact, an expensive sushi spread has been laid out on an elegant tablecloth and some of their classmates were gathered around, eating inari and spicy tuna rolls.

"Is this detention?" Ash was incredulous, looking at his new classmates who had joined them once they saw what was going on in their classroom. Somehow, one had even brought alcoholic drinks to detention as a broad-shouldered boy with tawny eyes and blonde hair started singing some song about sailors. Even the student in charge of detention, a girl with blonde-brown hair tied in a ponytail and frosty cornflower eyes did not do anything to stop them. In fact, she was playing a game of poker with four others.

"Sure it is!" A girl who had her pink hair put into a curled ponytail and swept leftward with a white bow holding it up with azure eyes replied. She was wearing the typical girls' school uniform of the Main Course. To add, she was the principal's niece. "Uncle Archie's rationale is that we work too hard so it's a time to have fun! Wasn't it nice of him to order sushi for us?"

"So, Ash, continuing the girls' questions, are you straight or gay?" A boy with amber eyes and black hair with fringe swept to one side asked, as he leaned back on his chair and smirked.

"If you must know Jude, I prefer girls." Ash sighed.

"To say that the girls would be happy to hear that would be an understatement." Jude snickered.

"Yeah, we could combine every birthday and holiday that they had celebrated in their lives, it wouldn't even come near the joy they would feel if they hear that." A boy with black hair and a violet left eye and a right platinate blue eye pointed out.

"Well, there are a lot of great gals here, Ash!" A girl with short platinum blonde bob hair and maroon eyes said with a grin, leaning very closely towards him. "We know that you'll find someone here! And that someone might be closer than you think."

"Thanks, Lily…" Ash looked awkwardly at the extremely pretty girl, who did not seem to a sense of personal space, unnerved at the girl's declaration.

"I feel your pain." Phillip replied, as Lily pouted at him, and decided to pounce on his back instead.

"Hey! Get off my back, you're heavy!" Phillip yelped.

"Are you saying I'm fat, Phillip?" Lily tightened her legs against Phillip's waist.

Ash shook his head, but was interrupted with a "Yes, I found him!" from a boy with black hair and purple eyes just like Pakura, though his eyes were a shade lighter than hers.

"Alright, Shiki!" A beautiful blonde-haired girl with wide innocent blue eyes and curvaceous figure exclaimed. It was clear she was cheering for Shiki.

"Why is he so hard to find?" His opponent, a boy with black curly hair and hazelnut eyes grumbled.

"That's because if he was easy to find, the books would be called 'There's Waldo!'" Shiki retorted. Ash can't help but laugh at that remark.

"Don't be so stiff, Ash." The heterochromatic boy interrupted. "There's the Celestial Ball coming up. You should ask someone, find a date. Better ask soon, otherwise all the good ones are gone.

"I got an idea! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Sara suggested.

"Who'll even want to go with me?" Ash wondered, as he followed Stratos who dragged him to the circle where everyone sat waiting.

* * *

"Ash's going with me!" Misty shouted, as she scribbled her lines and wrote the essay.

"No, me!" May retorted.

"Who do you think you are, he's going with me!" Dawn clenched her fists.

"Oh no, you don't, he'll go as my date!" Iris joined in.

"None of you girls are good enough, Ash will accompany me!" Serena huffed, feeling she needed this chance more than the others as she missed having Ash as a date when Monsieur Pierre invited all Pokémon Performers to his dance party, in the condition that they had a date thanks to her shy Eevee. She hated to say this, but she still held a little grudge against her Eevee for that.

The detention teacher groaned as the girls started bickering again, even though she had told them to settle down for the 120th time within three hours. This was going to be a long detention indeed.

The additional lines given by the teacher stopped working some time ago because they would finish their lines quickly from the adrenaline from their argument. Currently, the teacher was only praying that the girls would stop bickering soon or that detention end time would come sooner.

Of course, she could let them out of detention early, but she had promised the principal that she would hold out until the end when she volunteered for the job. Now she was regretting her decision and was seriously considering to retire as a teacher of the school. The teacher inwardly pitied whoever this Ash boy was.

* * *

"Truth or Dare, Pakura?" Phillip asked.

"Dare." Pakura folded her arms.

"I dare you to call Nevryn, confess your love to him, and ask him out on a date." Phillip said. Ash vaguely remembered that name being the most popular boy in school.

"I hate you." Pakura glared at Phillip, as she took out her cell phone. "He's out of my league!" She sighed as she dialled the number, with Nevryn answering on the very first ring.

Pakura realized something, and grinned. With that, she said something in Japanese and hung up.

"What was that? You were supposed to wait for his answer." Phillip glared at her.

"You said to ask him. You didn't say I had to wait for his answer or say it in English." Pakura shrugged.

Pakura spun the bottle and it landed on Ash.

"Dare." Ash said before Pakura could even ask the question.

Pakura really didn't know anything for Ash to do, when Sara leaned over and whispered in her ear. Pakura grinned evilly.

"I dare you to call up Cynthia and ask her to the Celestial Ball!" Pakura grinned. "You must wait for an answer and ask it in English."

"I don't even have her number." Ash protested.

"I do." Sara said, giving him Cynthia's home number.

"Do I even want to know how you got it?" Phillip asked.

"Uncle Ark!" Sara said happily. "When you're the principal of this school and owns many businesses around the world, you can get anyone's number you want."

Ash grumbled and dialled, praying to whatever Legendaries that liked him that Cynthia was out. However, the Legendaries must be laughing at him right now, as Cynthia herself picked up.

"Hello?" Cynthia said.

"Hi Cynthia…" Ash groaned, glaring at some of his sniggering classmates.

"Hi, Ash! It's been a while. Do you need something?" Cynthia asked.

"DoyouwanttogototheCelestialBallwithme?" Ash said in a rapid tone.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Cynthia said. Pakura mouthed for him to repeat himself.

"You see, my school has an upcoming Celestial Ball. I was wondering if you'd go with me." Ash said through gritted teeth, glaring at Pakura.

He expected Cynthia to say no, but she said "Why not? I could use a break. When and where is the Celestial Ball?"

Ash groaned as he gave the details to Cynthia, before hanging up.

"See? Problem solved! You got a date, and it ends on a happy note for all of us!" Stratos said happily.

"Ugh…" Ash isn't taking the fact that he was taking Cynthia very well. After all, she was older than him and it was part of a dare. He wondered what she'd say if she found out.

"Well, let's clean up and we can go back." Sara announced. Just as they agreed and were about to, Pakura's cell phone rang. Pakura checked the name, only to groan when she realized it was Nevryn.

Ash grinned and grabbed the phone and answered, putting it in speaker mode. Time for a bit of payback. "Oh hi, Nevryn. I'm so sorry, Pakura said she loves you and she want to go on a date with you."

"No, I do not!" Pakura tried to grab the phone, but Ash ducked and held the phone out of reach.

"I accept!" Nevryn said. "Then, I'll take you to the Celestial Ball too."

"ASH!" Pakura snatched the phone and hung up. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Tit-for-tat, Pakura." Ash was a little frightened, but ran outright when Pakura started to run towards him, a sword in her hand.

Meanwhile, the detention teacher in charge of the girls' detention could swear she heard a male scream, but dismissed it as a hallucination as she had been hearing the girls scream at one another for a good several hours in detention.

'I should just get some good night's sleep.' The teacher thought.

 **BP: (Read here, it's important)**

 **I finished this chapter quickly because I am still bummed at Ben losing to Green Lantern and the hosts giving half assed reasons as to why Green Lantern won because they left out things about Ben that they failed to take into account when animating the Death Battle.**

 **Based on the comments, many people share the same sentiment. What do you mean none of Ben's OVER ONE MILLION aliens stand a chance against Hal Jordan but Alien X? What about the Omnitrix's fail safe ability to prevent Ben's arm from being cut off?**

 **Also, when I watched the Q & A, I feel it is unfair for them to combine all of Green Lantern feats from differing timelines and universes into one while taking the Ben from one timeline and universe only. **

**I feel Omnitrix would have sensed it before Hal cut it off, negating reaction speed in this case. I hate the way they downplayed Ben, as to me it's a blatant favouritism of DC at this point (with DC winning 7 times in a row), and the Q & A just confirms it in my opinion. I really want a rematch or at least an alternate ending. **

**Moving on…**

 **Ok, there isn't really a decided pairing and well, since this is a fun fic, I figured the funny part should be the fact that the girls keep arguing who should go with Ash, only to be deprived of it.**

 **Pakura going with this boy called Nevryn is only a tentative thing, and I may or may not keep them as a pairing, likewise for Ash and Cynthia. I feel Ash should explore more "options" before he settles on one or more. Heehee. Who knows, I could even put in RoyalShipping, because I have not decided who should win the war.**

 **The reason why it was Iris who dreamed Steven instead of Serena is because I figured she'd have a funnier reaction, knowing her hot-headedness and "childish" outbursts. Also, I chose Steven because he is just the dreamboat in universe. Also, when Ash said he preferred girls it doesn't mean he is outright straight in this story. It just meant that he would lean towards girls if he was dating. So for all we know, he could be bisexual. It depends on what** **my readers want, I suppose.**

 **I'll try to show more of Ash's classmates, as N. Aepic Fael and I have developed them a lot in our "concept notes" and we would like to use them if we could.**

 **If you have any suggestions for this story for me to make it even funnier, I'll welcome them in forms of reviews or PMs. This is just a story I write for fun, and of course there would be some OOC in it due to the humor I want to portray. It's a therapy writing to help with my writer's block. I didn't update this often because I was busy, not because of writer's block.**

 **I am so sorry for lack of updates lately, but I promise as soon as my exams finish, I will try to update my other Pokémon stories you guys were waiting for, such as the PAL Chronicles or the Dark Chronicles. In fact, I already have started on the chapters for both of these stories, just that I haven't finished them. I have decided to finish PAL Chronicles within two more chapters and then I can work on Heartsong Symphony or PAL Academy.**

 **If you can, do check out my latest story, Pokéronpa- Killing Graduation Trip.**

 **I was hoping for more views and favourites for that story since I really enjoyed writing that first chapter and the reason why I did not put it as a crossover is because it is technically in the Pokémon world, just that I took on the story in a Danganronpa "gameplay" format.**

 **As mentioned, while I will plan how the murders are carried out, YOU get to choose who lives or dies in the story, allowing you to participate more in my stories. Here's how it works:**

 **At the start of each chapter, I would put up a poll to let you decide who gets to live past one Chapter, which would last in parts. I will check the polls every day and whoever has the least votes by the time I post the part where the victim is discovered would be the Victim of the Chapter, and whoever has the SECOND least votes would be the murderer. My story plot depends on this because the votes would allow me to decide the murder sequence from there and the execution planned for the killer.**

 **However, I will not update until I get a clear number of votes for each of the students since I need the poll to see who would be taken out next, and so far, I have zero votes for 9 of the students. Hence, do choose wisely. In** **Pokéronpa- Killing Graduation Trip,** **I will emphasize that ANYONE can die, even Ash or Pakura if their votes turn out to be the least number of votes, because their fates are up to you!**

 **Do review, Favourite and Follow!**


	3. The Worst Game to Play

**BP: Hi everyone, now that exams are over, it's time I tackle my writing block while thinking up of new story ideas, or dreaming about them anyway. I am starting to gather inspiration for my FS and my AV, so please be patient since the chapters are generally long.**

 **Besides wanting to try my hand at humour and a light-hearted fic for a change, since FS and AV probably dealt with darker themes, of betrayal and killing and twisted morales, I would also like to try my hand at crossovers and other fandoms, such as Harry Potter, though I am not sure if I should do so after finishing FS and AV. But don't worry, my other stories are also being written as I am writing this. It's difficult to do so, but I will publish the chapters soon.**

 **So do enjoy this chapter, as it was inspired when I remembered a childhood memory.**

It didn't take long for the five girls to find out Ash's sexuality, however. Someone, namely an unnamed black-haired girl with grey eyes who was one of Ash's classmate, had waited for them to come walking by so that they could 'accidentally' hear her conversation with her twin sister. After all, this was a person who liked watching chaos unfold. It had all been planned.

There was a reason for this. The girl simply liked spicing the school lives of her classmates, knowing how boring their school lives could get. After all, school life is never just about honing their talents and studying.

Also, she needed something to keep her amused anyway, and the five girls would just do nicely as she wanted to see just how far they would go to claim Ash's heart and just how their plans would backfire somehow. In fact, she decided to put a plan in motion to see if they were willing to stoop to that level.

Like Jude and Stratos had predicted, this made the girls elated and they decided to set their territory and planning to snag Ash as a date to the Celestial Ball, unaware as to what happened during the detention. However, all of them had differing ideas as to how they should determine who takes him to the ball.

Misty thought they should have a swimming contest, May thought they should have an eating contest, Dawn though they should have a designing contest, Iris thought they should have a fruit picking contest, and Serena thought of a baking contest. Each of their ideas was shot down by the others knowing that it would give that person an advantage over the others, which they felt was unfair.

"Ugh! This is getting nowhere!" Misty huffed, throwing up her hands.

"We still need a way to see who should take Ash to the ball!" May pointed out.

"Yeah, but none of us can agree to an idea!" Dawn said, frustrated.

But just then, Iris saw a pair of identical twins walk down, a board game in one of their hands. She wondered if she should ask them to borrow it for it may be a fair competition, considering the others girls also never played board games, but gasped at the moment she saw what game it actually was because he knew that she got to have it and throwing the plan to play with the other girls out the window.

While Iris wasn't one for board games most of the time, as she didn't play games a lot, she recognized the game, for it was a popular in Unova while she was a kid but she was not allowed to have for some reason by the village Elders. She wanted to have the chance of playing Twister, preferably with Ash.

That was why, unknown to the other girls, Iris went to borrow the Twister game from them. As the twins walked away from Iris, they snickered to themselves. Their plan was working!

"Alexis, Ariella, what did you just do?" A girl who was in charge of Ash's detention asked them, seeing them snicker.

"Oh, lighten up, Anna!" the one named Alexis answered. "We just lent them a Twister game that we just finished playing. Also, I thought I told you to call me Lexi!"

"Yeah." The other twin nodded. "You should call me Ari! I thought you liked Twister?"

"A hundred percent Team No Twister now." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Aww…My least favorite team." Lexi pouted.

"Remember what happened when we played Twister earlier?" Anna reminded her. "Pakura made up her own Twister rule regarding playing with males who cheat."

"Do tell, Anna." Ari was curious.

"Aim of the balls." Anna deadpanned. "Are you sure you want to subject them to this? They don't even know what happened to Ash!"

"Eh, the bloodstains would be washed off soon." Ari shrugged. "Come on Anna, how bad can letting them play Twister be? It's just harmless fun."

* * *

After borrowing the game, Iris went back to her dorm room. As she examined the board game, a most perverse grin spread to her face as she knew what kind of things she could do when she played Twister with Ash as she looked at the front of the box with a smiling boy and girl in a pose she perceived as seductive with three people watching and laughing.

'Hmm, the incident with the porn magazines must be getting to me.' Iris thought, as the mental images her face turn red and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. She was so engrossed in those mental images she did not notice the door open.

"Iris, what is wrong with you?" a female voice asked, scaring Iris. Iris turned around to see her female friends and rivals in love, standing there and looking at her strangely.

"Oh! Er…nothing?" Iris lied she hid the game behind her back, not wanting the other five girls to see it. She had borrowed it for herself and Ash, and not for the other girls.

"What's behind your back?'' May asked, pointing to what Iris was hiding behind her back.

"It's just…er…something I borrowed to give me tips on how to fit in school?" Iris said, not sounding convincing at all. She sweated from the intense stares she got from the other girls, clear that they did not believe her excuse one single bit. However, Iris failed to notice that Dawn had moved behind her, and took the board game from her hands.

"Hey! Give it back! I borrowed it!" Iris cried and tried to lunge for Dawn, only for Dawn to step aside, causing her to stumble onto the bed.

"What are you planning with this?" Misty folded her arms, as Dawn showed them the game box.

"You disgusting pervert! First Misty, now you!" Serena shouted. "Just what were you planning to do with this!?"

"Well…I was hoping to improve my body's flexibility for tree swinging?" Iris said sheepishly, but no one was buying that excuse.

"'You were planning to molest Ash via this game, weren't you?" May stated, which caused Serena to get angrier.

"...Yes," Iris sighed, knowing she was defeated.

Serena was about to yell at iris, but Misty cut her off by saying, "Actually, that's a good idea."

All the others turned to stare at Misty with wide eyes. But then, what did they expect from someone who got them into detention for possessing pornography?

"What is wrong with you, Misty?" Dawn asked her friend. "Why would you compliment her for the plan to molest the boy you like? Didn't you know she's a contender for his affections?"

"It's true." Misty shrugged. "I'd do the same as Iris, if she didn't think of the plan first."

"Exactly!" Iris smiled. "Good to know someone can actually see how brilliant the plan is." She went to take the box back from Dawn, only for Dawn to pull it away.

"Now why would I let you have it, if I could be the one to get the intimacy with Ash?" Dawn said with a smile. "I can almost imagine his body against mine, just like the Celestial Ball when we dance."

Dawn's fantasies were stopped by Serena, who took the game from her.

"Nice one, Serena! You got back the game! Hand it over!" Iris said, holding out her hands. However, the performer didn't return the game to Iris and instead only glared at everyone.

"I can't believe that you would try to use something like this on pure, chaste and innocent Ash! Unlike you girls, I will protect his chastity by getting rid of this abomination!" With that, she turned around and headed towards the door.

The other girls whined at Serena being a wet blanket, but Misty held out a hand, indicating she would take care of this.

"Really, Serena? Are you that willing to miss this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity?" Misty smirked, putting a hand on Serena' shoulder. "I believe that you would like some closeness from him after missing one from the Performer Dance. This may be your second chance to experience it. Just imagine, your bodies grinding against each other, yours and his hands "accidentally" touching each other's body, both of your faces close to each other's, almost kissing…"

Each thing Misty listed made Serena's face turn redder and redder. She did not deny that was what she wanted from Ash, and the kiss she gave to Ash certainly wasn't enough. She wanted…no, she needed more.

Eventually, Serena snapped and said, "I have to play this with Ash right now!"

Iris finally had enough of her friends holding the game of Twister that she had borrowed and snatched it from the performer. The Unova girl glared at the honey blonde-haired girl as she hugged the box protectively. "Like hell you will. I was the one who borrowed this game, so I have the right to play this with MY Ash!" At this, everyone except for Dawn started to fight over the Twister game once again, trying to get the physical edge over the others as they got into a big ball of violence.

"Stop messing with my hair!" Iris screamed, as Serena pulled on her hair.

"Like you can even tell!" Serena retorted.

"Ow, my chest!" Misty yelled, as someone elbowed it

"What chest?" May retorted.

Dawn was frowning thoughtfully, as she knew this had to be solved. Otherwise, they'd be in detention again for too much noise in the dorm and they can kiss their chances of playing Twister with Ash goodbye.

A lightbulb formed over her head and she snapped her fingers. "Hold on, girls! We are approaching this the wrong way!" Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Dawn, with May holding on to Misty's hair, Serena holding at May's uniform skirt, Iris with a leg on Serena's head, and Misty biting at Iris' arm.

"'Instead of just one of us playing Twister with Ash, we should all play it with him together." Dawn suggested.

"What?!" May yelled at Dawn. "What are you, nuts? I don't want to rub up against that violent tomboy!" As she said this, she pointed at Misty. "She smells like a mix of sweat and chlorine!"

"Hey! That's because I swim often to train up my body!" Misty retorted. "Besides, it's way better than smelling like some muddy rainforest!"

"Excuse me?" Iris yelled, turning towards the Water specialist. "I'll have you know the forests are a great way to practice survival skills. That's better than risking having makeup on your clothes!" She said, turning to Serena.

Serena jumped into the argument, glaring at May. "At least when Ash and I kiss, he won't smell all sorts of food on my breath!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dawn yelled, interrupting the argument between her friends. "Look here, I know my idea doesn't sound like the best one, considering I don't want to rub on any of you either, but we don't have any other options! Ash would suspect if we want to play Twister with him on our own, and even if he doesn't suspect at that point, he sure will if we don't play it together! We can also use this and find out who gets to go to the Celestial Ball with him. Last one standing would have the right to ask him."

All of them thought about Dawn's words for a moment, and soon realized the Pokémon Coordinator had a point. Even Ash would suspect something if they tried to play with him on their own without the others. The best option they had was to play together, and let luck decide who gets into what position with him in the end and try to have their own way with him while they are at it.

"Alright, fine," Misty said with a frustrated sigh. "Let's call him and ask him to come over."

A few minutes later, Ash peeked his head from the doorway and said, "Oh hey girls." Ash said. "What did you need me for?"

May decided to try and put their plan into action. "Oh, we called you to see if you would like to pay a game with us?"

Ash's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Why not? What game is it?"

"It's called Twister." Serena said, smiling. "Have you ever played it?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry. I can't play it." Ash's smile dropped.

"Ash, don't be like that!" May skipped over to him and tried to grab his arm, trying to get him to change his mind. Only for her to be kicked by Ash, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Oh…sorry. May grabbed my broken arm, so my leg just reacted." Ash was pushed into full view on a wheelchair by an unseen force, and that's when they saw a cast on the upper chest of his shirt, one broken left arm and a broken right foot.

"What?" all five girls asked at the same time, widening their eyes at Ash's injuries.

"Yeah, I got these injuries during training and all." Ash explained. "I was just at the Hospital Wing getting treatment and my classmate Shiki offered to help me wheel me to your dorm to see what you needed when you called."

"Hi girls." Shiki waved at them, and they awkwardly waved back.

"But...then…what about the game?" Dawn asked, feeling all her fantasies go up in flames at the moment. She was sure the other girls felt the same.

"Well, I am sure you girls can play it with each other." Ash suggested cheerfully. "I'll participate by telling you what you girls need to do. When there was silence, he looked at them and saw them staring at each other with dreaded expressions on their faces.

"You were going to play together, weren't you?" Shiki smirked, as if he knew their plan.

The girls started to sweat at Shiki's question. At that moment, they knew that they had to suck it up and play. Otherwise, Ash would be onto them and Arceus knows how'd he react to their somewhat perverted plan.

They also could not blow their cover in front of his classmate Shiki, whom they were almost sure was much smarter than he lets them in on. All they could do was hope that the game wouldn't be as terrible as they had thought it would be.

* * *

"Alright, Iris, put your right hand on blue!" Ash cheerfully instructed his Unova friend, who grumbled but did as she was told. However, as she was doing this, her hand accidentally brushed against Misty's chest, which the Gym Leader didn't like at all.

"Hey! Hands off that area, you wild animal!" Misty angrily whispered at the Dragon trainer.

"Oh please. You're so flat that'll be the only way it gets touched." Iris scoffed.

The five girls were currently in an excoriating situation with their bodies twisted together in a game of Twister. They had been playing the game for quite a while now, but not just to keep up their cover in front of Ash and to an extension, his classmate Shiki. Each of them wanted to show the others that they were better in any way possible to claim their unspoken prize- to be Ash's date to the Celestial Ball. This, combined with their general rivalry over Ash, had made them competitive with one another. There was also the slight hope that Ash would get to see them in that way through their physical attributes, but Ash was too busy enjoying spinning the spinner, watching them play the game and talking with Shiki to notice.

"You know what, Misty?" Serena whispered. "As much as you do stink of sweat and chlorine, it's nowhere near as bad as the stench from May. I mean, does she eat anything other than noodles when Brock's not cooking?"

"From the reeking of her breath, I'd say she ate only noodles ever since she parted with Brock and Ash." Dawn whispered back. "When's the last time you brushed your teeth, May?"

"Well, you and Iris use a shower, Misty!" May retorted.

"Hey, stop brushing your make up against my hand!" Iris whispered, looking at her hand that had lip gloss on it, courtesy of Serena.

"It's not my fault your hand brushed against my lips when you tried putting your hand on yellow!" Serena glared angrily at Iris.

Meanwhile, Ash was completely oblivious to the arguments of his female friends. He was actually happy to have injuries, since he had a good reason not to play the game. In fact, his injuries weren't during training, but from one of these Twister games with his new classmates.

He had shuddered to find out how violent Pakura can get during this game, especially when the curly haired boy who played against Shiki in Where's Waldo had repulsive ways of cheating by letting his limbs ''accidentally'' touch her in very specific places.

At first, Pakura had brushed it off as an accident, but as the game progressed, the boy's touching just got more and more intimate. That was when she snapped and "went on a rampage" as her twin brother Shiki had put it.

That ended up with almost all the players during that session having an injury of sorts thanks to Pakura's kicking or "accidentally" ramming her elbows into their ribs, breaking some of them and Ash was sorry to say he was in collateral damage.

In fact, the boy who cheated was currently bandaged from head to toe thanks to her. He was almost sure that the boys now do not have the ability to reproduce, for Pakura had aimed for groin attacks. She did get detention for landing them in hospital, but Ash suspected the principal disguised a reward underneath it for standing for what's morally right.

Because of this, Ash had now developed a huge dislike towards Twister, knowing if he was to play with his classmates again, someone was bound to cheat and someone would retaliate and was not exactly willing to go through it again. After all, he did not need to end up in the Hospital Wing again.

Ash had wondered what the girls' plan was, as he was the only guy to be playing and from the last incident, he didn't really want to get into trouble again with the principal somehow for accidentally molesting these girls. The last thing he needed was to be perceived as a pervert like Brock.

'Well, on the other hand, while playing was a pain, this is actually pretty fun to watch!' Ash thought to himself as he spun the spinner again and told Dawn to put her left leg on green.

Ash secretly laughed as he watched the bluenette put her leg over May who was somewhat over Iris already and tried to put her left leg on yellow but failed as her leg was too short. As she struggled to place her foot down on yellow, Ash had to look away as he saw the black thongs Dawn was wearing, remembering what Shiki said the last time Randolph looked at Pakura's panties by accident before the game of blackjack.

Let's just say Randolph lost a lot of money in blackjack afterwards and had to live over water and bread for a month and Ash certainly didn't need that kind of bad luck happening to him.

Meanwhile, Shiki was thinking, an evil smirk on his face, watching Dawn struggle. 'Hmm, they look tangled enough. Now let's drop the bombshell.' He shook his head at how Ash is such a boy scout.

"By the way Ash, have you decided on an outfit for the Celestial Ball?" Shiki asked, loud enough for the girls to hear.

Ash, oblivious to Shiki's tone said, "Oh yes. Of course I did. Sara and Lily were a great help in helping me."

Upon hearing this, the girls knew they had to win. However, they felt like they were going to fall soon as they had been playing for quite a while and their muscles were stretched from the game like never before.

Shiki was grinning widely now. "Your date would be very impressed by your outfit I am sure."

The girls froze at Shiki's words. What did he mean by that?

"I hope Cynthia would like it." Ash nodded. "After all, she is an older Champion and taking her would be…"

He was cut off by the girls screams when they realized Ash already had a date, falling over one another with a "thud!". They fell with such impact the dorm actually shook slightly, piling up on top of one another. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you see it that way, Misty was at the bottom of the pile.

"Geez, how fat are you girls to be able to shake the dorm?" Shiki wondered.

Misty was about to protest that she's not fat, when the door slammed open, revealing the principal. "Ok, I've been receiving numerous complaints about the noise in here!" Archie said angrily. "I am going to personally make sure that you learn not to make noise when other people are living near you! Ash, what are you doing here? Get back to the Hospital Wing. Shiki, take him there."

Later that day, everyone saw what Archie had meant by making sure the girls learnt their lesson. To say that they found it extremely amusing was an understatement.

Shiki was howling with laughter and clutching his stomach as he gasped for air, staring at the girls who came out after changing into the outfits given to them by Archie. His presence was required because he was tasked to sending the girls to their duties. "You girls look really flabby in that!" He commented.

"Shut up, Shiki." Dawn muttered angrily, not liking her current situation and the fact that Ash's classmate was laughing at them.

"As much as I do find this somewhat disturbing, I have to admit that orange sure matches your hair." His twin sister Pakura said to Misty, concealing a small smile under her hand.

In the end, because of their previous detention report by the teacher, the girls had received a hefty punishment for making too much noise at the dorm, disturbing most of the people on their floor in the process.

While it was true there was no detention this time due to the teacher's report, they had been given a task, which was to clean the school's Dining Hall and bathrooms for a fortnight. Due to the sheer size of the school, each girl knew that it was a heavy task.

Right now, each of the girls was dressed in some orange jumpsuit you might see prisoners wear in jail that covered most of their bodies. However, they were also baggy, causing their bodies to look larger than normal. The outfit also came with a pair of white latex gloves, black boots and a fish net hat to cover their hairs.

To say the girls are upset with the punishment is like saying Ash loves his Pikachu.

"I thought you'd learn after that one time." Pakura said with a smirk, causing them to fume. "Just be happy your punishment wasn't any worse than this."

"Honestly, how could this get any worse?" Serena grumbled.

"Oh, you'll have to clean up during and after the Celestial Ball wearing that outfit!" Shiki said, grinning. "I heard Principal Archie was allowing alcohol in, so be ready to clean up any spillage or vomit."

The girls groaned while dreading the week ahead of them. However, Shiki's words made them pause. Did he say they were cleaning up during the Celestial Ball? This means they would have access to the event itself!

They now had a new goal. To stop Cynthia from being close to Ash throughout the Celestial Ball.

But how are they going to impress Ash if they have to wear these ugly outfits to the Celestial Ball as part of the cleaning crew?

Outside the bathroom, Ash asked the twins, "Did you tell them?" As he said this, he handed the school paper that was distributed this morning to their class, and pointed out the lunch menu for the week.

Shiki grinned as he saw most of the food listed had certain degrees of spice to them. The girls were going to have their hands full of work ahead.

 **BP:** **This idea came when I remembered a childhood memory of playing Twister with my neighbour kids. Believe me, it was a very painful game, since I was a small person at that time (and still is) it was difficult for me to stretch to put my hand or leg in some circles. My leg was too short to put over someone to reach the designated circle, cause the person in question was older than I am, hence that scene with Dawn.**

 **I hated contact with people ever since.**

 **I find that Twister also required body contact, so I suspect people might do it to try and molest other people. I won't put it above the girls to try this tactic with Ash. Furthermore, Twister was the only thing that none of the girls were probably very good at, considering it never appeared in the anime, so no one has the advantage, which is probably a good thing.**

 **If you have any suggestions or prompts to make this story funnier especially for the next chapter, I'd be happy to hear it. I know humor isn't my strong suit considering I am not a very humorous person in general.**

 **Anyway, for my next Pokéronpa story, I am doing a Free Time Event, where Ash spends time with his fellow classmates! Do vote on which classmate you want him to spend time with, and how many times you want him to spend time with them, as each classmate has a default of five Free Time Events for Ash to get closer to them. His relationship would affect interactions and probably even have skills taught to him by the others to help him in Class Trials.**

 **Also, remember to vote on the PokéAwards Ceremony concept I came up with for both AV and FS. If not, here is the summary.**

 **I came up with for the story a long time ago and I am going to put this near the end if possible.**

 **Best Performing means fans vote as to who put up the best battles during the tournament or outside in their opinions, and Favourite means who they like in general, personality and all. Here is the list of awards available:**

 **Best Performing Normal Specialist**

 **Favourite Normal Specialist**

 **Best Performing Fighting Specialist**

 **Favourite Fighting Specialist**

 **Best Performing Flying Specialist**

 **Favourite Flying Specialist**

 **Best Performing Grass Specialist**

 **Favourite Grass Specialist**

 **Best Performing Poison Specialist**

 **Favourite Poison Specialist**

 **Best Performing Electric Specialist**

 **Favourite Electric Specialist**

 **Best Performing Ground Specialist**

 **Favourite Ground Specialist**

 **Best Performing Psychic Specialist**

 **Favourite Psychic Specialist**

 **Best Performing Rock Specialist**

 **Favourite Rock Specialist**

 **Best Performing Ice Specialist**

 **Favourite Ice Specialist**

 **Best Performing Bug Specialist**

 **Favourite Bug Specialist**

 **Best Performing Dragon Specialist**

 **Favourite Dragon Specialist**

 **Best Performing Ghost Specialist**

 **Favourite Ghost Specialist**

 **Best Performing Dark Specialist**

 **Favourite Dark Specialist**

 **Best Performing Steel Specialist**

 **Favourite Steel Specialist**

 **Best Performing Fairy Specialist**

 **Favourite Fairy Specialist**

 **Best Performing Kanto Gym Leader**

 **Favourite Kanto Gym Leader**

 **Best Performing Johto Gym Leader**

 **Favourite Johto Gym Leader**

 **Best Performing Hoenn Gym Leader**

 **Favourite Hoenn Gym Leader**

 **Best Performing Sinnoh Gym Leader**

 **Favourite Sinnoh Gym Leader**

 **Best Performing Unova Gym Leader**

 **Favourite Unova Gym Leader**

 **Best Performing Kalos Gym Leader**

 **Favourite Performing Kalos Gym Leader**

 **Best Performing Kanto Elite Member**

 **Favourite Kanto Elite Member**

 **Best Performing Johto Elite Member**

 **Favourite Johto Elite Member**

 **Best Performing Hoenn Elite Member**

 **Favourite Hoenn Elite Member**

 **Best Performing Sinnoh Elite Member**

 **Favourite Sinnoh Elite Member**

 **Best Performing Unova Elite Member**

 **Favourite Unova Elite Member**

 **Best Performing Kalos Elite Member**

 **Favourite Kalos Elite Member**

 **Best Performing PAL Elite Member**

 **Favourite PAL Elite Member**

 **Best Performing Overall Gym Leader**

 **Favourite Overall Gym Leader**

 **Best Performing Overall Elite Member**

 **Favourite Overall Elite Member**

 **Best Performing Pokémon Champion**

 **Favourite Pokémon Champion**

 **To clarify, the difference between the list in FS and AV are Fairy types and the inclusion of Kalos Region in this one. So in FS, there isn't the awards specific to the Kalos Region or the Fairy type specialist due to Pakura being the only Fairy type specialist at that time.**

 **For those who haven't read the FS, overall means who the fans thought performed the best among all regions, not just a specific region. The best performing can also win the favourite if the fans also like them the best, so basically a person can win more than one award. Can a person win more than one award? Yes, if they fit the criteria. Can the dead people receive them? Yes. Can the same person win in FS and AV? Yes.**

 **If you have any suggestions as to who should win which category in this version, I'd be happy to take them into consideration when writing my final chapter. PM or review, doesn't matter, as long as I have a complete list.**

 **I know it's a long list, but I value my readers' opinions and if you could suggest which person should win each category (Type Specialist doesn't need to be a Gym Leader or an Elite member).**


	4. Cap Catastrophe and the Outfit Ordeal

**BP: Ah, feeling more relaxed after finishing PAL Chronicles, and now I can take a break, hence this chapter is written. Do enjoy, since humor isn't really my strong suit. Please read my Author's Notes for an announcement.**

Ever since Ash had been enrolled into the school, his classmates had made him buy new clothes, getting tired of seeing him in the same old clothes outside of the uniform. Phillip, who is his House Representative, had taken it upon himself to design a schedule for him to shop for clothes and a system to sort his clothes.

Ash was glad to be in the same House as Phillip, although he did not see why he was placed in Sapphire House, for he was never good at studying.

"Uncle Ark must have believed in you." Sara shrugged. "Seriously Ash, you need new clothes. How do you even wear the same clothes without washing?"

As answer, Ash opened his wardrobe, which was full of the same outfits, shoes, and even hats! He liked the outfit and refused to get rid of them, even when Shiki offered to help him. After all, why need a variety of outfits when you know what you'll wear if you have dozens of the same outfit?

"That hat has to go." Sara snatched the hat off him.

"What the- hey!" Ash protested. "That's my favourite hat."

"You won't die." Sara waved him off, as she grabbed him and dragged him out of his dorm.

Meanwhile, Misty was running through the halls of the Sapphire House dorm to Ash's dorm. She had just finished her cleaning duties for the moaning and was now trying to beat the others in finding Ash first with her advantage. While she was cleaning, she had found a lost map of someone's that happened to have Ash's name scribbled on one of the dorms indicated in the map. This allowed her to deduce that Ash was in the Sapphire House.

Misty knew that if she were to find the black-haired trainer first and possibly alone, she would get the chance of getting Ash alone on a date with her and perhaps even get him to cancel his Celestial Ball arrangement with Cynthia. This would subsequently lead to her having a better chance at winning the boy over for good.

The Water Specialist barged through the door to Ash's dorm, expecting to find Ash playing with his Pikachu or doing his homework. However, she was disappointed to find that the room was empty with no Ash in sight. Obviously, Ash could not afford to have a break in his room. Misty pouted and was about to look for the Pikachu trainer somewhere else, but something, or rather, somethings caught her eye.

It was Ash's trainer outfit thrown over his chair and his hat on the bed, which meant that Ash had forgotten to hang it in his closet in his haste. Misty couldn't help but enter the dorm to examine Ash's outfit. She picked the outfit and examined it.

"I have to admit; Delia knows how to pick his outfits." Misty said to herself. "The material and comfortable and feels good and not only that, it's durable and the colour matches his appearance." She took the cap in her hands, and examined those pieces, until an idea came to her. She decided to try it on and wore Ash's outfit, and Misty immediately felt comfy and warm spreading all over her body. It was like a warm hug given to her after a long exhausting day.

Misty wondered if Ash's hugs may feel just as good, if not better. She regretted not hugging him during their journey together and she swore to Arceus she will at least get a hug from Ash one way or another. She couldn't help but relish the sensation she was feeling, imagining it was Ash wrapping his arms around her. Not only that, she felt she looked cool in this outfit.

"I feel like I just died and went to heaven." Misty said dreamily, a faraway look in her eye as she lowered Ash's cap onto her head. "I can understand why he wears that stupid hat all the time. No wait, it's not stupid. It clears my head like no other medicine…"

"Er…Misty, what are you doing?"

Misty froze as she heard the familiar voice of Iris behind her, like a record screech ruining the blissful mood she had a moment earlier. She slowly turned around to see all the other girls at the doorway, looking at her. May was frowning, Dawn had a raised eyebrow, Iris was glaring and Serena was gaping at her.

"What are you doing with Ash's outfit and hat?" May asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "How did you even get your hands on them?"

"I did not steal it! He left them here." Misty replied hotly. "I came here looking for him and saw his outfit and cap sitting here. I got curious about it, because he always wore similar outfits and hats throughout the journey and I wanted to try it out."

"Alright, so you've had your fun. Now take those off." Serena ordered. She didn't like the fact that Misty was wearing Ash's outfit and hat. That honour belonged to her, until Misty ruined it and for some reason, it did not sit well with her.

"No way." Misty replied almost inaudibly

"What did you say?" Iris asked.

"I said no way!" Misty said, confidence building again. "It's too warm and comfortable to not wear for at least a little while longer." As she said this, she pulled Ash's vest tighter around her. "I'll take it off when I feel like it."

Dawn was about to say something, but Serena simply snuck behind Misty and with a single movement, removed all the clothing and hat Misty was wearing. The performer had managed to sneak behind while the others were distracted with one another.

"Give those back!" Misty, who was now in her undergarments yelled and tried to pounce, who simply stepped aside while keeping her balance thanks to her performing skills and let Misty stumbled into a study chair.

"I think that is enough fun for you." Serena calmly said, before wearing the outfit. "It's my turn now." Serena sighed in bliss as she felt the sensation of Ash's outfit on her skin for the second time. The silky-smooth fabric of the outfit was just as intoxicating as ever, and it was practically an addiction to her. She imagined that was how Ash would feel on her.

However, before she could truly register the sensation, Dawn walked up and stripped away the clothing. "Ok, you had your fill too." She dodged Serena who tried to grab the outfit and hat. She then proceeded to wear it like the previous two girls.

Looking in the mirror, she saw a cool trainer, and confidence filled her heart. She wondered if that was how Ash gotten his confidence in Pokémon battles, because she certainly looked cool and felt she could even win a cosplay contest with this outfit. However, May had then walked up and snatched the clothes off her while she was distracted. Serena tried to take it back, but May pushed her to one of the dorm beds.

"Your turns are up. Now it's time for me to try them!" The one thing May noticed about the outfit was the scent. It smelled like a bouquet of flowers and citruses. She found herself breathing very slowly and deeply and that the scent seemed to be filling her up like drink. She brought the sleeve closer to her nose and said, "I could seriously get addicted to this."

"Yes, yes, such a kid." Iris snatched the outfit and hat from May, and wore it. She found it very comfortable, great for tree climbing and mobile activities. She flexed a hand in front of the mirror and said, "Wow, these fingerless gloves give a good grip. I can swing from tree to tree without worrying I'll lose my grip."

As Iris continued admiring the gloves, Misty came from behind her and snatched the outfit and cap away from her.

"Hey, I want to see how I look with this on, as well!" Misty said angrily, but the other girls also came and started snatching the outfit and hat.

"I was here first! You four can have it once I'm done with it!" the Gym Leader yelled as all of them pulled on the outfit and hat, trying to get it out of the others grip.

"I wasn't done with it yet! You kids had it longer than I did!" Iris snapped.

"No way. You snatched it before I could have a chance to enjoy it!" May argued.

"I haven't even admired the true beauty of the outfit and hat on me!" Dawn added. "Let go!"

The five girls kept on arguing over who gets the hat and outfit and continued pulling on it. Just then, a strong wind came in through the window, causing the girls to shield themselves, and the hat and outfit flew out of the window.

"Oh no!" Misty pointed. The girls gasped in horror as they ran out of the dorm, and saw with sunken hearts that everything had landed into the pond, which meant they had to swim down to retrieve the items.

"Look, we have to do this, or else Ash would be really mad, and there goes our chance of dating him." May said, dreading the swim into the cold pond, as they were still in their undergarments as in their haste, they forgot to put on their own outfits back on. They nodded, and dived down, shivering at the chill of the pond, sending out their Water Pokémon to help them navigate.

When they swam underwater, they shuddered at how deep the pond was, but pressed on, and each of them managed to retrieve each piece of the outfit and hat.

As they got out, dripping wet they started to suggest who would go to the laundry to wash the outfit and hat for Ash, the argument started again. Each of them thought the others should hand over the pieces they retrieved so they could wash it together.

"I should do it, I got the hat, the most important piece!" Serena argued.

"Have you seen Ash without pants? I should go!" Iris snapped.

"No, I got the shoes, Ash would never go barefoot!" Misty glared.

"Yeah, as if you seen him without his vest during the journey." May shouted.

"Yeah but I got the shirt!" Dawn cut in.

Everyone started snatching at the outfit and hat again, but it wasn't long until a loud noise of something tearing apart was heard and all five girls feel on the ground as they outfit and hat was finally torn into pieces. The five girls looked at one another and the remains of the hat with terrified looks. They had just destroyed something very precious to their beloved trainer.

If Ash found out about this, they doubted even with his personality that he could forgive this easily, and they had just rendered their efforts of retrieving this moot.

"We...We can fix this, right?" Misty asked. "I mean, we just need some thread and needle and we can make it good as new!"

"I hope one of you guys is good at sewing…?" Iris asked, looking at Serena and Dawn.

"I can, but there's no guarantee we can fix it to look like nothing happened. My skills aren't that professional." Dawn admitted. "The best I could do is to make another one exactly like it, but I need a few days at least to do so."

"There is no way we can find the exact same material and I don't think this is such an easy fix." Serena added, staring at the pieces of hat and outfit with wide eyes.

"How come?" May asked.

"Ash said hit outfit and hat is what his mum made for him. It's why he always wore them ever since to remind himself of home, and asking Ash's mum would mean we are admitting to destroying his clothing and we can't do it without risking Ash knowing." Serena explained, making the girls gasp in horror.

"Could we replace it?" Misty stammered a suggestion, "We should hide this one and see if a clothing store has-" Before the sound of a car arriving cut them off and they heard a car door opening and footsteps approaching. All the five girls slowly turned their gazes in the direction they heard the sounds, only to see Ash carrying a multitude of shopping bags, looking at them with puzzled looks.

"Girls? What's happening here?" Ash asked, looking at the state of the girls and some ripped fabric that looked very familiar…

"THEY DID IT!" Misty yelled while pointing to the other girls. "I was trying out your outfit and hat for a moment, and then they just decided to start pulling them apart!"

"HOW AM I AT FAULT?" May hollered back. "It was you girls who started to pull them out while I was wearing it!"

"NO WAY, THIS IS ALL ON YOU GUYS!" Iris shouted. "I wasn't even done with my turn when you guys took them from me."

"YOU ARE THE ONES RESPONSIBLE!" Dawn screamed. "You guys didn't even treat the clothing with the proper care just ripping it from me!"

"YOU FOUR ARE AT FAULT HERE!" Serena pointed. "If you guys hadn't taken them from me before my turn ended, I wouldn't find a need to snatch it and we wouldn't even have this problem!"

The five girls kept on squabbling over whose fault it was that Ash's outfits and hat were destroyed, blaming each other while defending their own actions through excuses. Ash watched the childish arguing for a while, wondering why his question sparked an open verbal war between the girls.

"Girls!" Ash said, stopping the girls arguments. "When I asked what was going on, I meant, what are you doing in your undergarments dripping wet out in the open?"

The girls looked down, realizing they are just in their bra and panties, and made sounds of embarrassment. Luckily, no one else was nearby.

"I…we…uh…" Misty tried to form words, but nothing came out.

"Anyway, that point aside, you girls do know if you had wanted to borrow my things, you could have just asked? I've got plenty of spares." Ash shrugged, walking back to the school and gesturing them to follow him back to his dorm.

They watched as Ash walked over to the closet and opened it to show about a dozen similar outfits and hats that the girls had just accidentally destroyed. "See? I've got plenty to spare." He did not mention Shiki had offered to get rid of his extra clothing however.

"That's good to know," Iris said. "But what about the one your mom made you? I thought that you were always wearing it."

"Don't be ridiculous, that thing is too precious to be worn so what I did was…" He pulled out a brown cardboard box and opened it to reveal the outfit and hat that is very similar to the one that was destroyed. "Shiki suggested this because This is the one thing that I have to remind myself of home and I couldn't risk it being damaged now that I have been going through training that can destroy weapons. Every now and then, when I feel homesick, I take it and put it on. It reminds me that my mother is supporting me in my journey all the way."

The girls watched as Ash had a small smile on his face as he touched the hat. They couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of them. It was very touching to watch the boy think of his mother.

"Of course, if I were to find out this one is damaged, I will personally let you know what I have learnt in my classes." Ash said, tone darkening. For some reason, the girls felt like he was the necromancer and was there for their souls. "Do you understand me?"

"YES, SIR!" The girls said in unison.

"Alright, I can trust you guys not to touch it, right?" Ash's look darkened, and the girls shouted, "NO, WE WON'T EVEN THINK OF IT!"

"Lovely, so we can actually agree on something without an argument." Ash's easy-going smile was back. "Try to keep it up."

Unknown to the girls, by the time they reached the dorm, half the Main Course had seen the strange sight of Ash being followed by dripping wet girls in their undergarments.

The next day, Ash heard the girls had to clean his dorm again, and decided to see how they were doing with their punishment, not knowing what awaited him behind the door.

In the dorm, a fingerless-gloved hand, Iris', as indicated by the skin tone, reached into view, carved out a slice of pizza and picked it up and she was sitting on the edge of Ash's bed, saying, "Do you desire another slice of the cheese, Ash?"

"Thanks, Ash." Dawn said, "Got room for another one, Ash?" As she said this, she pushed the pizza box to May.

"Don't mind if I do, Ash." May winked, scarfing the pizza down.

"You know, Ashes, I have to admit, the outfit makes me feel...cool." Serena said.

At that point, Ash opened the door, and was met with the sight of them wearing his outfits and hats and eating pizza. The girls were also debating who looked best while wearing Ash's outfit, while striking poses.

Ash backed away, finding the sight extremely bothersome. It was lucky he did not tell the girls he was planning on getting rid of all the extra outfits and hats that he had after the shopping trip Sara had put him through and he now had a variety of better-looking outfits that would blend in with his peers.

He made a call, where the person who he was calling immediately answered.

"Shiki? About your offer to help me get rid of my extra outfits, is it still on the table?"

"Yes, why? Do you change your mind?" Shiki asked.

"You know what? The sooner you do it, the better." Ash replied, feeling a headache come in.

 **BP: Ok, hear me out. I may not have updated, but actually I have written the first chapter of RWBY x Pokémon crossover where their worlds are merged by a power-hungry girl (Rosaline) who wanted revenge on Pakura and have to prepare for the inevitable war and only two people have the potential to end this war- Ash and Ruby Rose.**

 **I have written it to vent my anger towards my former classmates who mocked my writing and like to cling to the past- mine, not their own. For RWBY side, I heavily depend on the Wikia for information because I don't know RWBY and the controversies going around in social media.**

 **Obviously, I would reuse the PAL Region, and take the characters from the PAL Series and N. Aepic Fael's characters, and they'll retain all their abilities from the previous PAL stories.**

 **I also finished writing the first chapter of the Yandere Simulator plot you guys voted on. So, I have two questions:**

 **1\. Would you like me to post the first chapters of those two new stories?**

 **A: Yes, I want to see what new ideas you had and how you write when venting.**

 **B: Nah, not yet. I want a surprise.**

 **2\. When do you want me to post it (if answer is yes)**

 **A: Next week! I can't wait for an update from you.**

 **B: Post it together with the next chapters of the Dark Chronicles and Prince of Hogwarts: Year One. (I am halfway done with these two chapters I can't tell when I will finish them)**

 **This chapter was inspired by Teen Titan's episode the Quest, where everyone dressed up as Robin and one story I remember reading from the Archie comics regarding Jughead's hat, where Reggie stole Jughead's hat and Archie had to chase him, jump off a hill into a pond and climb up to get the hat back to Jughead, but when he returned it, it turned out that Jughead had tons of the same hats, so his effort was for nothing, and the episode where Serena wore Ash's outfit, I have a feeling Serena would hate it if that honour of being the only one would tick her off.**

 **Anyway, favourite, follow and review. Any suggestions for this story are welcome!**


End file.
